


Five deadly nights

by SilloAnnis



Category: FNAF, FNaF 1 - Fandom, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Fluff, Found Family, Mentions of Death, My interpretations of the fnaf crew, Other, Surgery, TBA - Freeform, actually self-harm, mentioned self-harm, the phone guy is a salty gay bitch and I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilloAnnis/pseuds/SilloAnnis
Summary: Five very important days and nights in the eyes of our very own Mike Schmidt! All of this is just a small gig to make sure no teens break the robots, right?Warning there is a whole lot of angst, gay, and family! (And headcanons)





	1. Prologue

“Yo” The currently drunk man said on the phone, slight annoyance tinging his voice. “What do you need?”

“Oh, drunk as usual I hear. Don’t worry, I just needed to ask some questions about my new gig, that’s all.” The younger man chuckled a little.

“Well, you’ll be working six hours, be paid around 50 dollars a night, and all you have to do is watch some cameras and make sure the seven foot tall killer animatronics don’t stuff you into an exoskeleton and become one of the many to die in this establishment.”

Oh yeah, he forgot Scott couldn’t lie when he was drunk. Why did he even agree to this anyways? He could just be playing games or eating food instead.

“Well, Scott, I was just about to say, I don’t really think-”

** “Do. Not. Quit.” **

“I don’t really think I know how to operate the cameras, but I found a quick guide on it!” The brunette awkwardly spitballed. “Okay, if that’s it then I’m leaving.” Oh crap, he still had questions!

“Wait no! I had a couple other questions actually..” he heard a very loud and dramatic sigh on the other side of the phone.

“What is it?” Oh that’s definitely the voice of someone mildly annoyed. “Well you see-” He was cut off by a deep murky voice.

**“WRLX FHLS GRGL ASDA”**

“Wh- what?” Suddenly he heard a loud noise, sounding like phone ringing

**“RFEE YIERSULF”**

“Hell-” The ringing got louder and louder every second.

**“SCALEENANNAND RFWHA”**

The ringing got even louder. He couldn’t hear anything besides the ringing now. It hurt so bad. Then something loud boomed out of the phone

“tEENAGE MUTANT NINJA FROGS”

What

The

Fuck.

Suddenly everything was spinning around him, all he could see was flashing colors then everything went white and suddenly he saw-

Oh.

It was a dream. Of course it was! It would make sense that it’s a dream. He gingerly turned off his blasting TMNF alarm clock and got out of bed.

Luckily, he didn’t need to wear his uniform, so he simply put on a red shirt and some jeans, he then walked over to his full body mirror and observed his body in the mirror.

“Well, Today’s the day, Mike!”


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike simply goes through night one, he views it as bored but he may be a bit wrong..

Mike would be lying if he said that this place wasn’t scary, with the literally killer robots and stories of dead children. But who was he to judge, right?

At least the job was simple enough, he just had to keep both doors slammed shut, and he’s safe to play some fortday or BubG, easy!

Mike admitted to himself that it was, indeed, easy, but also absolutely terrifying. The old office doors looked like they’d cave in at any second, like wet paper being ripped up by the piercing surprisingly sharp hook that belongs to the fox. Why was that hook so sharp anyways? Foxy’s supposed to entertain children!

The cold, solemn metal doors was suddenly more dramatic to think about. 

He heard more bangs on the door. Why didn’t they quit? Did his organs look that good strung onto an endoskeleton? Damn he might wanna try that, call it a little ‘fall fashion’, maybe he should go to the animatronics for clothing advice more often, lord knows he can’t dress for shit. 

***puh-pling!***

Mike punched the air at that sound, he had -yet again- found more diamonds in Diggerbuild! He wonders if the animatronics would like DB, after all, in that game you have to survive from killer things in the night too! Speaking of killer things in the night, his phone decided to make a “**diiiinng**” noise, so naturally, Mike checked his small, very out of date phone.

Oh shit it’s his ex. Fucking Miranda. No one likes Miranda. I mean, he used to like Miranda a whole lot, but Miranda would throw a hissy fit whenever Miranda didn’t get her way, not his fault Miranda wanted his luscious-

Ok he’ll stop now. Besides, he doesn’t like talking about Miranda too much, or referring to Miranda as a she. It humanizes Miranda. That Miranda was certainly something though, definitely ruined women for him. And the word “exotic”. Ugh.

He heard a few weird noises, like fans whirring or something (and not his desk fan), but once again ignored it. After all, what could go wrong? Probably a lot to be honest. The whole pizzeria could catch on fire sealing the fate of the ghosts of these already possessed animatronics, a long with a child murderer stuck in a killer fursuit after five nights of trying to kill a poor estranged night guard, only to find out somehow said child murderer stuck in a killer fursuit managed to escape, then tracking down his-

Wait what was he doing again? Other then possibly either preparing the greatest rap of all time, the worst movie, or predicting the future? Probably nothing important. Maybe. Probably. God he’s gonna die when he’s like 28.

Mike decided to, surprisingly, put down his nintendai swap and check the cameras for once, only for them to be glitching out severely. After all, that must be why he can’t see a single animatronic out there. And why the cameras keep trying to power off.

Oh well, it’s only four am, he’s got two more hours to kill. He knows a quick solution to his boredom! He pulled out his phone and searched through the gallery for the dankest of memes!

Oh look! A doggo!

Awww, how c00t! 

He thinks he’s a meme-

Wait a second. Oh god Directdoggo is gonna definitely kill him for that, he’s just gonna keel over now. Maybe be scooped, he can try to pray for forgiveness. Emphasis on ‘try’.

Mike decided to close up the cameras, and looked through more images on his phone, but it seemed as if…

They were all deleted? That’s definitely weird. He had millions of memes and fake nudes. He would have never deleted those! All that was left was the d0ggo image and… a video? The tall man hesitantly clicked on the video, and he saw-

“Oh no.”

_Him_. 

It was an old video from when he was 13, he had taken a video of his little -baby- brother on his first day of school.

God that hit hard. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to bubble over. His god damn baby brother. It’s been a long time since he’s cried, he could’ve sworn he pushed all negative emotions in the deep dark hole that begs and moans for more and more daily till he’s so emotionally drained that he can only act like a happy, tired, idiot. The hole was cool, thanks Jerome.

‘_You’re welcome, Micheal_’

Don’t call me that.

‘_Sorry Mike_’

No prob dude.

Anyways, Mike could swear that the animatronics just… disappeared? They were nowhere, are they hiding? From what? Oh well, not his problem! Or well, actually it is, seeing as he’s the night guard, and he has to keep the merchandise safe. He should probably leave his office… but… he could always stay and don’t do anything. Yeah that sounded better.

Scott was going to wring him.

Oh well. Not like he cared to be honest. Jerome however… Jerome would be pretty mad at him for that. No more food for him. 

Sorry Jerome

‘_No prob big b_’

Big B?

‘_Big bitch_’

Good one Jerome.

Anyways, it was all going well, when suddenly the lights started flickering. However, ignoring all concerns and problems was one of Mike’s specialties, so he wasn’t bothered. He left that to Jerome. However, it is just a bit worrying when suddenly light feels like it’s burning his eyes and searing through his flesh- 

Wait never mind that’s normal for him. as always. 

‘_You are a mess_’

Says you, Jerome, I’m not the one with an emotion eating disorder!

‘_That’s it, I’m leaving_!’

I won’t miss you!

‘_I won’t miss you either!_’

With that over with, Mike decided there was only one thing left to do.

“Wheeeee”

Spin around on his chair like a lunatic. It was fun to be honest! Just spinning and acting like you don’t have any responsibilities or desires besides the need to spin. It’s a lot better than coughing up kid probably fake kidney.

Sometimes Mike wonders how he even got to this point in his life, but he doesn’t care, he just want spin! Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn! He heard a creaking noise. Perhaps he spun too much. Before he knew it, the chair fell apart, leaving the grown man on the ground.

He simply stood up, dusted himself and texted Scott a bit, not like he had anything better to do, so he sent a simple “hey bro, guess who’s rocking their job”, then he suddenly got a very alarming text back. “How do you have enough time to text, you should conserve your energy before it runs out.'' What could that mean-

Suddenly the lights flickered again, it went dark, the doors opened, and they wouldn’t close. He had run out of power.

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” He breathed out a little disappointed sounding.

“You’re a quick learner” he heard a loud rumbly voice, and he saw two big blue eyes connected to a tall figure in the dark.

“Who are y- oh wait- Freddy?!”

“Like I said.” The voice sounded pleased.

“Ah, so this is the part where you kill me!”

“Yup” the voice carried out the ‘p’.

“Should I attempt running?”

“You wouldn’t get that far”

“Right, right… well what if I-” suddenly Mike grabbed one of the chair legs and threw it at Freddy as hard as he could, embedding it into the bear’s chest, he stayed there though.

“Wh- What in God’s name are you doing?!”

“You like sewing?”

“Wh-what?”

“You like knitting?”

“Um-”

“What about video games?”

“Why are asking all of this-”

“Do you know how to knit a sweater? I’ve been trying for a while, but unfortunately I haven’t been able to”

“Excuse me-”

“Do you like spinning?”

“Okay what are you doing? Stalling for time?”

“Nah, just wanting to know some things about my murderer, that’s all.”

The large bear couldn’t help but start chuckling, which turned to laughter, and eventually, wheezing.

When suddenly-

“Oh hey, it’s six am.”

Mike had actually kept Freddy from killing him.

Freddy spluttered a bit.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, funky bear man” and with that, Mike grabbed his belongings, and walked away.

Freddy couldn’t help but think fondly of the boy after that, even if he was a pain in the side. And the chest.”


End file.
